


Юный, сладкий, любимый

by nnartful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cannibalism, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Online Dating, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой прекрасный возлюбленный… Поглощая твою плоть, я заставляю тебя остаться со мной навечно. Твоя плоть станет моей плотью, моими костями, моей кровью. Ты никогда меня не покинешь. Это – самый прочный и единственно возможный для меня вид отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юный, сладкий, любимый

**Post by Smoker:** Ищу хорошо сложенного парня 16-20 лет, который согласился бы быть съеденным.

**Messages:**

**Nice_Gay:** Приветик!))

**Shinigami:** Ты одинок в этом мире? Я тоже. Пообщаемся?

**Angel1997:** О да, съешь меня полностью ;P

Курильщик удалял сообщения одно за другим. Он всегда скептически относился к сайтам знакомств и сейчас в очередной раз убеждался, что весь этот человеческий шлак не стоит внимания. Малолетки и неудачники, пытающиеся найти партнера на ночь. Или фейковые аккаунты всяких шутников, считающих сайт гей-знакомств песочницей для игр.

**Messages:**

**Libero:** Добрый день. Ваше предложение… Вы серьезны, или это шутка?

Хм, что-то, выходящее за рамки шаблонного поведения здешних обитателей. Курильщик открыл профиль Libero. Ни фотографий, ни даты рождения. Только город (его город) и список интересов: спорт, музыка, литература. Персонаж с таким набором информации вряд ли пользуется здесь успехом. Если только сам не проявляет инициативу.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** День добрый. Я похож на шутника?

**Libero:** Я не знаю, на кого Вы похожи, в Вашем профиле нет фотографий. Так Вы серьезны?

**Smoker:** Ты хочешь быть съеденным?

**Libero:** Необязательно. Я подумал: если уж умирать, то не просто так, а с пользой для кого-нибудь.

***

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** Мне интересно, чем ты руководствовался при выборе ника. Не названием подгузников ведь?

**Libero:** О, черт.

**Smoker:** Что?

**Libero:** Мне это даже в голову не приходило, пока Вы не сказали. Как здесь изменить ник?!

**Smoker:** Никак :)

**Libero:** Ужасно. Просто это первое, что пришло в голову. Я играл в волейбол на позиции либеро, вот и все.

**Smoker:** Ох… Боюсь, я совсем далек от спорта. Зато по-итальянски libero – свободный. Думаю, тебе подходит.

**Libero:** Если бы это было так…

**Libero:** А Ваш ник? Тоже первое, что в голову пришло?

**Smoker:** Да. Я много курю. Надеюсь, ты не против?

**Libero:** Ничуть. Я люблю запах сигарет. Думаю, мужчина с сигаретой выглядит сексуально.

**Libero:** Конечно, не каждый мужчина :)

Прошло около месяца. Курильщик переписывался с Libero почти каждый день. Узнал, что парню семнадцать лет, в этом году он закончил школу, но никуда не поступил, поэтому работает на логистическом складе. В школе играл в волейбол, но потом бросил. Любит виноград и научную фантастику, ненавидит жареный лук и фильмы про любовь.

За этот месяц тема объявления, на которое откликнулся Libero, ни разу не поднималась. Но Курильщик знал, что не стоит торопить события. Необходимо узнать друг друга лучше. Это не разовый перепих, не секс ради секса. Это… Чем-то похоже на брак. Он уже много лет искал человека, достойного того, чтобы быть съеденным. У него было много партнеров, но не было никого, способного вызвать достаточно сильные чувства. Курильщик почти потерял надежду встретить того, с кем смог бы разделить свое сокровенное желание. Но сейчас, благодаря новому знакомому, эта надежда разгорелась вновь.

***

**Messages:**

**Libero:** Можно попросить Вас кое о чем?

**Smoker:** О чем же?

**Libero:** Хотел увидеть Вашу фотографию, но, наверное, для этого слишком рано… Может быть, я могу получить фото, на котором не видно Вашего лица?

Курильщик задумался. В принципе, фото – не проблема. Если бы он боялся, что данные, полученные через сайт знакомств, могут быть использованы против него, то не стал бы здесь регистрироваться. Но если его собеседник хочет поиграть…

Он глубоко затянулся, стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. Взял телефон и сфотографировал свою руку с зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. Вот так, дешево и сердито. Курильщику часто говорили, что у него красивые руки.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** Такое фото подойдет? Боюсь, на большее моей фантазии сейчас не хватит :)

Ответа не последовало. Он пожал плечами и пошел на кухню варить кофе. Когда вернулся, новых сообщений все еще не было. Конечно, парень не обязан сидеть у компа, как прикованный, но обычно Libero сразу отвечал на все сообщения, если был он-лайн.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** Эй, ты еще здесь?

**Libero:** Извините. Увлекся.

**Smoker:** Чем?

Вместо ответа Libero прислал фотографию. Это тоже была фотография руки. Крупной юношеской кисти с длинными пальцами, по которым растекалась белесая слюдянистая жидкость.

Курильщик уже давно так не смеялся – открыто, искренне, без злобы или издевки. От души.

**Messages:**

**Libero:** Ваши руки… Думаю, я хочу, чтобы Вы ко мне прикоснулись.

**Smoker:** Ты – просто нечто!

Libero сразу перешел в офф-лайн. Это было в его духе – завести разговор о чем-то непристойном и тут же спрятаться.

***

Спустя два месяца знакомства Libero прислал свою фотографию. Сэлфи по пояс в зеркале ванной. Крепкие руки, рельефный пресс, никаких лишних волос. Приятное лицо с широкими скулами и выразительными глазами. Как и положено подростку, серьезно занимавшемуся спортом, он выглядел взрослее своих лет.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** А ты весьма привлекателен.

**Libero:** Спасибо. Но я надеялся, что в ответ Вы пришлете свое фото.

«Кажется, мальчик начинает терять терпение», – усмехнулся Курильщик. Он вспомнил, что с недавней пресс-конференции должны были остаться снимки не только участников, но и журналистов. Нашел несколько своих фотографий, придирчиво рассмотрел их, выбрал одну. Вполне респектабельный, ухоженный, но в то же время не чуждый демократизма мужчина в стильном пиджаке и джинсах – на этом фото он сам себе нравился.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** Вот. Я на работе. Неделю назад дело было.

**Libero:** И все-таки, сколько Вам лет?

**Smoker:** Думаю, я ровесник твоего отца.

**Libero:** Моему отцу сорок пять.

**Smoker:** Оу. Мне тридцать семь.

**Libero:** Мой любимый возраст :)

**Smoker:** Почему это?

**Libero:** Потому что Вам тридцать семь.

***

Прошло еще две недели прежде, чем Libero робко предложил встретиться. Из общения можно было сделать вывод, что у него уже есть некоторый опыт интимных отношений с мужчиной, но Курильщик был уверен, что парень нелегко решился на личную встречу.

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** И как же мне тебя называть, когда мы встретимся?

**Libero:** Вам обязательно как-то меня называть? Мы же будем только вдвоем.

**Smoker:** Нет уж, я не собираюсь говорить тебе: «Эй, ты».

**Libero:** Моя фамилия начинается на К. Можете звать меня Кей.

**Smoker:** А в чем проблема с твоим настоящим именем?

**Libero:** Ни в чем. Просто какой смысл его называть? Все равно мне недолго осталось им пользоваться.

Курильщик смотрел на последнюю фразу и чувствовал себя так, будто только что проснулся. Он с удивлением понял, что цель знакомства успела отойти на второй план. Но сейчас, когда собеседник сам напомнил о ней, Курильщик почувствовал легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев от возбуждения. Он сделал глубокий вдох и прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать неприлично-радостную улыбку.

***

Естественно, при первой же встрече Курильщик не стал приглашать Кея к себе домой. Они сходили в кино, перекусили в кафе. Было заметно, что Кей чувствует себя неуверенно. Но, в то же время ему, кажется, было интересно проводить время со своим спутником.

Курильщик был уверен в своем умении поддержать беседу практически на любую тему и найти общий язык практически с любым человеком. Как ни крути, хороший журналист должен это уметь. Но его слегка смущала разница в возрасте. Курильщик знал, что обладает привлекательной внешностью и находится в хорошей физической форме. Но кто знает, как он будет выглядеть в глазах семнадцатилетнего подростка. На словах разницу в двадцать лет можно проигнорировать, но на деле все может оказаться иначе.

Однако Кея, кажется, действительно не заботили возрастные рамки. Курильщика приятно удивила не только его внешность, отличающаяся от фотографии в лучшую сторону, но и правильная речь, богатый словарный запас и редкая для нынешних школьников начитанность. Курильщик был готов к тому, что общение сведется к его монологу, но Кей, пусть и волновался, довольно легко поддерживал беседу.

Когда неторопливая прогулка по вечерней набережной начала надоедать, Курильщик предложил отправиться в отель, где у него был забронирован номер на сутки. Кей согласился так быстро, словно весь вечер ждал этого предложения.

– Прозвучит банально, но я должен спросить. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Кей только что вышел из душа. Разглядывая его тело, Курильщик уже успел представить, каково будет прикасаться к этой нежной юношеской коже, чувствовать, как перекатываются под ней мышцы, каким будет на вкус пот…

– Хочу, – тихо ответил Кей.

Его голос был низким, по-настоящему мужским, но еще сохранил мягкие детские интонации. От такого сочетания у Курильщика буквально срывало крышу, но он продолжал играть роль рассудительного сдержанного взрослого.

– Я говорю о сексе, а не о твоем желании расстаться с жизнью.

Кей переступил с ноги на ногу. Полотенце, обернутое вокруг его бедер, начало сползать, открыв взгляду темные волосы внизу живота. Кей придержал полотенце одной рукой. Жест был неосознанным и непринужденным, но заставил Курильщика слегка прикусить губу, чтобы не сорваться с места и не наброситься на парня немедленно.

– Мой ответ актуален для любого из этих вариантов.

– Ты делал это когда-нибудь?

– Да.

Курильщик ожидал, что Кей смутится и покраснеет при ответе на вопрос, но этого не произошло.

– Я буду сверху, – предупредил мужчина, подходя почти вплотную.

– Не возражаю. У меня не так много опыта, поэтому извините, если что…

– Не думай об этом.

Курильщик взял его за подбородок. Мягкая, почти незаметная юношеская щетина делала кожу слегка шероховатой. Легко, словно пробуя, Курильщик коснулся губами его губ. Кей прикрыл глаза и всем телом потянулся к нему.  
Поцелуй был долгим и нежным. Даже, пожалуй, слишком нежным, потому что Кей в конце концов не выдержал и легонько укусил Курильщика за нижнюю губу.

– Вам не обязательно обращаться со мной, как с хрустальной вазой.

– Как скажешь, – усмехнулся Курильщик.

***

– Ты уверен, что это был не твой первый раз? Теорию ты, может, и изучил, но…

– Второй.

Курильщик приподнял бровь и выпустил сигаретный дым через ноздри.

– Вот теперь я чувствую себя так, словно совратил малолетнего.

Он сидел в постели, скрестив ноги, и рассматривал вытянувшегося рядом Кея. Тот выглядел совершенно обессиленным, но с его припухших от поцелуев губ не сходила удовлетворенная улыбка.

– Строго говоря, так оно и есть, – Кей тихо засмеялся. – Если бы я не познакомился с Вами, вряд ли решился бы повторить этот опыт.

– Первый раз далеко не всех уносит на небеса.

– Да нет, было вполне неплохо. Абзац наступил потом.

Кей не стал продолжать. Курильщик докурил сигарету, затушил окурок в пепельнице. Подождал еще немного, глядя на посерьезневшее лицо своего партнера.

– Расскажешь?

– Вам интересно?

– Интересно. К тому же, я вижу, что ты хочешь рассказать.

Кей лениво потянулся и переместился ближе, устроив голову на накрытом простыней колене Курильщика.

– Мы с ним играли в одной команде. Не скажу, что был влюблен по уши… Но он мне нравился. Мы, вроде как, были парочкой. Но после того, как я позволил ему меня отыметь, он растрепал об этом в школе. Вся команда оказалась в курсе моей интимной жизни. Меня это, мягко говоря, не обрадовало.

– И после этого ты бросил волейбол?

Курильщик собрался с духом, чтобы снова войти в роль понимающего взрослого. Какая банальная история. Несчастный ребенок с разбитым сердцем, ставший изгоем в замкнутом социуме…

– Нет. Я начистил ему рыло, он попал в больницу, а меня за это выгнали из команды. Правда, потом просили вернуться, но у меня пропал интерес к этому.

У курильщика непроизвольно вырвался короткий нервный смешок. Такого финала истории он ожидал меньше всего.

– И на случай, если Вы не так поняли: меня не травили в школе. Наоборот, девчонки стали уделять мне больше внимания, чем раньше. Некоторые одноклассницы до сих пор иногда мне пишут. Они странные, Вам не кажется?

– Значит, с бывшими одноклассниками у тебя хорошие отношения?

– В основном да.

– А на работе как? Вписался в коллектив?

– Более или менее. Я не особо общительный, но там многие примерно моего возраста. Нормально, в общем.

– Что родители? Пилят по поводу того, что вступительные экзамены слил? Называют неблагодарным и все такое?

– Ну… Они, конечно, не обрадовались, когда я провалился. Но ничего сверхъестественного. Они у меня, пожалуй, даже более понимающие, чем у многих других.

– Тогда в чем твоя проблема?

– Проблема? – Кей приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

– Почему ты хочешь умереть?

Кей сел, подтянув одно колено к груди.

– Хотите меня разубедить? – вздохнул он.

– Хочу убедиться в серьезности твоих намерений.

***

Я предпочитаю смотреть на ситуацию иначе. Не «я хочу умереть», а «я не хочу жить». Не вижу в этом смысла. Мне это неинтересно и неприятно. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с мыслью о том, что стал еще на один день ближе к смерти. Эта мысль заставляет меня чувствовать что-то вроде облегчения. Меня тяготит мое существование. Вы можете сказать, что, пока я жив, я могу найти что-то, что наполнит мою жизнь смыслом. Я серьезно думал над этим. Пришел к выводу, что такое вряд ли случится – все, что приходит мне в голову, вызывает лишь уныние. Любовь? Помилуйте, это даже не смешно. Любовь – это миф. Есть влюбленность, которая быстро проходит. Есть страсть, которая тоже недолговечна. После влюбленности и страсти остается тягостное чувство привычки, которое кто-то придумал называть любовью, чтобы оправдать собственное жалкое бытие. Родители? Да, у меня замечательные родители. Конечно, они будут горевать обо мне. Предлагаю сойтись на том, что я эгоист. Забота об их чувствах не заставит меня смириться с тем, что я должен день ото дня заставлять себя принимать пищу и зарабатывать деньги только ради того, чтобы на следующий день у меня снова была пища, которая насытит мой организм для того, чтобы пережить очередной рабочий день. Я бы не сказал, что в моей жизни чего-то не хватает. У меня есть даже больше, чем у некоторых. Но мне не нужна жизнь, как таковая. Я в ней не заинтересован. Почему я до сих пор не убил себя? Причина в банальной трусости. Я не могу сам причинить себе физический вред.

Так сказал Кей.

По большому счету Курильщику было важнее не то, что он скажет, а то, как он это скажет. Речь Кея была размеренной и негромкой. Он тщательно подбирал слова, стараясь передать свои умозаключения как можно проще, без лишнего пафоса. Он был уверен в том, что говорит. Как человек, долго и целенаправленно размышлявший над этим вопросом. Курильщик слушал, наслаждаясь звучанием его голоса и манерой речи, но не слишком вникая в содержание. Единственная фраза, выхваченная им из аккуратного потока слов, была: «Пока я жив, я могу найти что-то, что наполнит мою жизнь смыслом».

«Так и есть, – подумал Курильщик. – Много лет назад я тоже не хотел жить, разочаровавшись в общепринятых нормах отношений между людьми. Но на всякий случай решил подождать. И вот, дождался тебя, который готов полностью отдать себя мне».

***

– Как Вы будете меня есть? – спросил Кей будничным тоном, словно интересовался, что сегодня на ужин.

– Я еще думаю над этим. Хочу, чтобы все было красиво.

– Вы будете есть меня, пока я буду жив? Не то чтобы я боялся боли. Но умирать в муках как-то не очень хочется.

– Постой, ты… – от удивления Курильщик чуть не выронил сигарету. – Ты решил, что я буду жрать твое мясо сырым?

– Я неправ?

– Абсолютно. Я, знаешь ли, всего лишь homo sapiens, мои челюсти не настолько сильны, чтобы прожевать сырое мясо, и глотка не волчья, чтобы заглатывать куски целиком.

– И как тогда? Котлеток наделаете? – засмеялся Кей.

– Фи, какая пошлость. Я подумывал над обжаркой в красном вине. Но пока не решил окончательно.

Курильщик затушил сигарету и убрал пепельницу с одеяла.

– Значит, мне придется ждать, пока Вы решите? – разочарованно вздохнул Кей.

– А ты куда-то торопишься?

Курильщик внезапно толкнул его в грудь. Кей, ни капли не сопротивляясь, упал на простыню, раскинув руки в стороны.

– Не тороплюсь, – улыбнулся юноша и затаил дыхание, когда пальцы Курильщика коснулись его кадыка и начали медленно двигаться ниже.

– На твоих ребрах не так много мяса. Но, думаю, из них можно приготовить что-то интересное. А вот внутренности придется убрать. Кроме печени. Уверен, твоя печень божественна на вкус.

Он слегка надавил ладонью справа, там, где находится печень. Кей облизнул губы.

– Самое вкусное, – Курильщик откинул одеяло и провел ладонями по его бедрам, – находится здесь.

Мышцы Кея напряглись от прикосновений. Он согнул одну ногу в колене и отвел в сторону.

– Здесь?

– Здесь.

Ладонь Курильщика скользнула по внутренней поверхности бедра. Он игриво пригладил пальцами волосы в паху своего партнера, умышленно не касаясь чувствительных мест. Когда его палец скользнул к ложбинке между ягодицами, Кей судорожно вздохнул. Там все еще оставалась смазка, все было мягким и скользким. Пальцы Курильщика без сопротивления проникли внутрь. Кей негромко застонал, запрокинув голову и приподнимая бедра.

– Интересно, смогу ли я довести тебя до оргазма только руками?

– Бросьте, неужели Вам не хочется… М-м-м… – он не смог договорить.

– Мне хочется поиграть с тобой подольше.

***

**Messages:**

**Smoker:** Я выбрал рецепт. Если ты сейчас осознаешь, что не готов полностью отдать себя мне, я пойму. Если же твое решение не изменилось, приходи ко мне завтра в 19:00. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сбрил волосы на теле и не ел тяжелую пищу.

***

19:02. Курильщик ждал, несмотря на то, что Кей не ответил на сообщение. Морально он уже был готов к тому, что больше не увидит своего юного возлюбленного. Пусть Кей и говорит, что не заинтересован в жизни, но для такого, как он, добровольная смерть в столь юном возрасте – верх глупости. Курильщику было нестерпимо жаль терять Кея, но умом он понимал, что парень вполне может прожить счастливую жизнь. Без него.

Звонок в дверь вывел его из задумчивости. На пороге стоял Кей – бледный, с темными кругами под глазами.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Курильщик вместо приветствия.

– Да, все нормально. Просто не мог заснуть, – Кей прошел в квартиру, на ходу снимая куртку. – И не ел ничего с тех пор, как получил Ваше сообщение.

– Признаться, я не надеялся, что ты придешь. Хотел этого, но не верил.

– Зря, – Кей посмотрел на него с укором. – Кстати, я помылся прежде, чем идти сюда. Но, возможно, мне стоит еще раз принять душ?

– Сначала прими это, – Курильщик вынул из кармана маленькую пластиковую коробочку и протянул ее Кею. Внутри лежало несколько таблеток.

– Что это?

– Транквилизатор и противорвотное.

Стоя под теплыми струями воды в душевой, Кей дрожал от возбуждения. Курильщик ясно видел, что это именно возбуждение, а не страх. Он подошел сзади и обнял юношу со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. Его руки медленно скользили по влажной коже, не встречая сопротивления – Кей действительно сбрил все волосы на теле, не только под мышками и в паху, но и на ногах и руках.

– Меня кое-что беспокоит. Когда я умру, меня ведь будут искать. У Вас могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы.

– Не переживай, я все предусмотрел.

– Будет больно?

– Если только немного, – прошептал Курильщик, целуя его в шею. – Прости за это.

– Никогда раньше не видел опасную бритву. Откуда она у Вас? – спросил Кей, когда Курильщик взял бритву с полочки для мыла и открыл ее изящным движением.

– Кто-то подарил, кажется. Не думал, что она пригодится.

Продолжая прижиматься к спине Кея, держа бритву в правой руке, Курильщик взял левую руку юноши и провел языком по запястью. Короткое, точно выверенное движение лезвия раскрыло под кистью маленький красный рот, к которому мужчина тут же припал, поглощая выступившую кровь.

Кей зашипел от боли, но ни единым жестом не попытался помешать ему. Курильщик отпустил левую руку, по пальцам которой тут же заструились кровавые змейки.

– Потерпи немного, скоро боль пройдет.

Он нежно прикусил мочку уха Кея. Тот тяжело дышал и часто сглатывал слюну.

Проделав те же манипуляции с правой рукой, Курильщик почувствовал, что его мысли путаются, как у пьяного.

– Твоя кровь такая сладкая…

– Кровь не может быть сладкой, – пробормотал Кей. Его голос стал тихим, а речь невнятной. Возможно, начали действовать таблетки. Или дело было в кровопотере.

– Твоя – сладкая. Она меня с ума сводит.

Он помог Кею поднять ослабшие руки, чтобы опереться локтями о стену. Кровь стекала вниз по кафельной плитке на пол душевой, окрашивала воду в теплый розоватый цвет и, закручиваясь спиралью, уходила в водосток. Ее одуряющий запах становился все сильнее, кружа голову.

Кей прерывисто дышал и слабо постанывал под ласками Курильщика, а тот, обнимая тело, из которого медленно уходила жизнь, растворялся в счастье ощущения этих мгновений, каждое из которых теперь уж точно было неповторимым, последним и принадлежало только ему.

Испустив громкий стон, отобравший, похоже, последние силы, Кей медленно сполз по стене, опустившись на колени.

– Идем. Обопрись на меня.

Курильщик поднял его на ноги и подвел к ванне, наполненной водой. Когда Кей опустился в ванну, вода моментально начала окрашиваться красным. Кей лениво поворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, и прикрыл глаза.

– Полагаю, это займет довольно много времени, – проговорил он.

– Да, около восьми часов, – Курильщик подложил свернутое полотенце ему под голову. – Но ты скоро потеряешь сознание, так что ничего не заметишь.

– Неужели Вы будете со мной все это время? – он слабо усмехнулся.

– Конечно.

– Знаете… Теперь мне немного жаль. Я хотел бы провести с Вами чуть больше времени.

– Теперь все время в мире наше. Ты навсегда останешься со мной. Для меня никогда не будет кого-то важнее тебя.

Их последний поцелуй получился неловким, как будто был самым первым для обоих.

***

Когда Курильщик закончил сервировать стол, за окном уже занялся рассвет. Мужчина долго смотрел на аккуратные хорошо прожаренные кусочки мяса в своей тарелке. Подцепил один вилкой, осторожно положил в рот и, прикрыв глаза, начал медленно жевать.

– Как я и думал, – прошептал он, проглотив мясо. – Ты великолепен.

Он неторопливо доел порцию, приложил салфетку к губам, сделал глоток красного вина из бокала на тонкой ножке.

Он был счастлив. Счастлив, как никогда. И слезы, текущие по щекам, лишь подтверждали это.

***

Мой прекрасный возлюбленный… Поглощая твою плоть, я заставляю тебя остаться со мной навечно. Твоя плоть станет моей плотью, моими костями, моей кровью. Ты никогда меня не покинешь. Это – самый прочный и единственно возможный для меня вид отношений.

Я ждал тебя.

Я люблю тебя.

Спасибо.

***

– Не бред ли? Зарубил и съел. Как в пошлом анекдоте.

– Да уж. Дельце простое, как пять копеек, но мерзкое.

На стол следователя упал прозрачный пакет с маленьким грязно-белым предметом внутри.

– Что это?

– Проксимальная фаланга безымянного пальца правой руки нашей жертвы. Эта косточка была зажата в кулаке второго покойника.

– Убийцы?

– Ага. В этом есть что-то романтичное, не находите? Он любил его так сильно, что съел, а потом убил себя. Судя по переписке, это действительно была взаимная любовь.

– Ты это родителям пацана расскажи. Так, все. Пора закругляться. И так работы по горло, а тут еще извращенцы всякие статистику портят.

По оконному стеклу забарабанили капли дождя. Небо над городом который день было затянуто серыми тучами, не пропускающими ни единого солнечного луча.


End file.
